Video Games
by Jason M. Lee
Summary: G1, preTFTM, somewhat AU-ish: Small view of pros and cons of Autobots with aforementioned entertainment.


Disclaimers: _Transformers_ © HasTak. "Mario Kart" © Nintendo, "Burnout" series © EA, "Forza" © Microsoft, both "Katamari" © Namco, "GT 4" © SCEA, "DDR" © Konami.

* * *

**Yasumeru - Video Games**

Jason M. Lee

* * *

"Woo! Eat dust!" 

"Hey! Well, try this for size!"

"What the frag?! You can't do that!"

"Ha! Says who?!"

"Me! Say buh-bye!"

"$#0+!! You son of a glitch!"

"Watch the language! We've got impressionable humans here!"

"Slag you!"

"Kiss my tailpipe!"

Brown hair shook, mildly amused at the scene before looking over to his left. "Think I shouldn't have suggested the Burnout series?"

A sigh, left door-wing twitching once. "I believe even mentioning the consoles in the first place had been the more illogical choice, Spike."

A helpless shrug. "Well, it keeps them occupied."

"Which, unfortunately, creates more ideas that they shouldn't be thinking of. Much less attempting to recreate at all."

"Eh... Good point."

The two turned back to watch as Wheeljack and Sideswipe battled their 3D vehicular avatars on the 180" HDTV with heavily reinforced and scaled up game controllers, ignoring the cheers and calls from their fellow Autobots. Surrounding the base of the large screen laid a platinum Gamecube, the ever black and green XBOX, the in use PS2, and a myriad of colorful plastic casings from various genres. While they could've bought a very high quality surround-sound system, Jazz and Blaster had cobbled together their own that actually out-performed even the best ones on the market. Many times one can find off duty mechs twitching their fingers away in front of the screen in near tunnel-vision of gaming concentration.

To certain officers' dismay, a majority of the games were that of racing, ranging from "Forza Motorsport", to whimsical "Mario Kart: Double Dash!", and the ever popular (and current game) "Burnout Revenge." Which lead to some of the more wild 'Bots attempting to pull off some of the driving stunts when battling the Decepticons. That equated to a more crankier than ever Ratchet-zilla unleashing his holy wrath of rampaging lectures mixed with threats after said battles unto whichever vict--patients. Forcing First Aid and Swoop to automatically attempt to tune out their senior officer while tending to their injured friends. The remaining genres lead to create an even more high-strung and circuit frazzled Red Alert, claiming that that form of entertainment was another subliminal Decepticon plot in a long-winded rant; current record stood at a good three-and-half hours. Causing Streetwise to follow his brother's example of trying to audio filter the Security Director, although he did sneak in the imported titles after making sure they were cleared.

Unsurprisingly, Optimus had no problems with the video games, having joined in several rounds of "Gran Turismo 4" and coming fairly close behind Cosmos, Skids, and Bumblebee. Bluestreak and Windcharger turned out to be quite the joystick jockeys, as Chip put it, and many were still trying to beat their fastest times on "Katamari Damacy" and "We Love Katamari." Of course, the two music loving 'Bots were the top of their game, no pun intended, when it came to the DDR series on dance pads designed to handle stomping abuse.

The horrendous sound of screeching digital metal and expected explosion sent up a wave of cheers and several groans throughout the Wrec Room.

"Frellin' Pit!"

"Boo-YAW! Next!"

"My turn!"

"Me Sludge dibs on winner!"

"Dibs after Sludge!"

"On the other hand, would you prefer them pulling pranks on each other like before?"

"Touché."

* * *

A/N: The result of remembering the spectacular crashes one performs on "Burnout Revenge" and the hysterical fun with "Mario Kart: Double Dash". Since most of the Autobots have vehicle alt-modes, the racing games are the most appropriate. However, whose to say that they can't like other titles? 

"Wrec room" pun on "wreck" and "rec room".

I may be messing up a bit with the release dates on some of the titles, so a little AUish in regards to TF:TM. Most of the aforementioned titles were released at or prior 2005.

_yasumeru_ - Japanese for "to relax"


End file.
